Freedom of this Life
by Seth Child Star
Summary: Movie fic. Please RR. Someone Alice and the team thought dead is back...and looking to avenge the poor souls of those in the city of Racoon, where a virus unleased killed her...and brought her back.
1. Thought process of a Reporter

O.K., this has been stuck up in my mind for a while, so I've decided to post it up now! Here's the info on the story so you can know:  
Fandom: Resident Evil: Apocalypse(sp?)  
Title: Freedom of this Life  
Genre(s): Angst/Action/Adventure/Romance/Drama  
Pairings: T(ain't sayin which one)/LJ, Jill/Carlos, Alice/Matt(Resurected as normal, with his powers), Alice/OC  
Summery: Movie fic. Please RR. Someone Alice and the team thought dead is back...and looking to avenge the poor souls of those in the city of Racoon, where a virus unleased killed her...and brought her back.  
Warnings: OCs, Violence, death, cursing, and much more I'll not take up your time with. But you get the picture.  
Rating: R, as all of my stories are.  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! WHAAAAAAA!

Chapter one: Death by Zombie

She didn't know why she hadn't taken that chance to go to New Zealand with her brother and his family. But she knew she couldn't take the chance of losing her job...even if she despised the fact that some 40-something heifer had replaced her in the feild office.

But she had to do something to get her job back. And this part was gonna be so easy. Find the kid, take her to her daddy, and get thefuck outta the city of the friggin' dead. And yet she'd managed to be taken down by some zombie kids. The she heard a whistleing sound.

The next thing she knew, she was on her knees, leaning against the wall. Her stomach was torn open, but she had a bad feeling. Suddenly, a bunch of men came into the room. "Get her. Kill these children to put them out of their misery. Poor kids." She felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher. Her world was enlcosed in darkness, but the last thing she heard was the man who had helped her onto the stretcher said, in a Jamacain accent, "S'all right, darlin', your gonna be O.K." She feel asleep, not sure what would happen to her now.

By now, you can guess who it is. Please RR!


	2. Meeting the New Terri

WHEEEE! The (at last) second chapter! Score!

LJ watched as they sped away from the school. His thought's were on Terri, the only women he'd actually watch the news for. Or not ask to fuck before they really met. She was pretty, slim(in a good way) and she was willing to uncover the truth on anything. And now she was dead. The others were just shrugging it off. He couldn't blame Angie, she hadn't even met Terri.

Sighing agian, he turned to face forward. He was going to miss her...

Terri's head slid to the side as she watched the men kill the children. Poor kids...

She looked up at the Jamcian man who had told her it was gonna be okay. He smiled down at her, and the men carried her to the roof. A chopper landed there a few minutes later. They lifted her inside, the scientists following. She moaned as one touched her stomach wound. "Sorry..." he muttered, then turned to one of his compainions.

"Is there anything we can give to here to help her sleep?"  
"Yeah, hang on." the second man said. Only, at that moment, the chopper lurched and began a decent that wasn't supposed to be happening. They landed in the woods, outdie of Racoon. Someone picked up their gun and pointed it at the Jamacain man and shot him in the head, the the other two scientists there. Terri gasped as they dumped the bodys back inside Racoon, then took off again. "Give her that thing the science dude was talkin' about." One man said. Before Terri knew what had happened, she was drifting asleep...

12 long months later, Alice sat in a lawn chair on th patio of her bueatiful new home:a mansion. She felt safe here, with Matt. Oh, did we forget to mention that?(Benj Madden: Yes, I believe so.) Turns out he escaped. From the labs. There where DNA samples galore. From both him AND Rain. Rain, or the one that lived with them now, was pretty much a clone, even though she was human. And she was in love with Carlos. Matt was also the real thing, not a clone, but he did have the powers that Alice and Rain had. It was then that the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Angie called. She had just gotten back, apparently. She also had a boyfriend, James. He was a nice kid, and he liked the things theAngie liked. Music, movies, games...

"Alice? I think it's for you. And this came in the mail." Angie handed Alice something as she took the cordless black phone. She looked at as she anwered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Tokada. I trust that you got the invataions? Umbrella's ball will be quite a thing to see, and we'd love to have you, your husband and daughter, and the Yamas and Schkoltzes."

Alice instantly felt the confusion. Someone thought she was an Umbrella member! She could use this to her advantage, though...

"Yes, we have the invatations. Thank you for checking." Alice said. Tonight, 6:00 PM, at the town hall. In the ballroom. "We will be there at 5:55. Tonight at the Ballroom House section of the Townhall, correct?"

"Yes. Thank you." The voice rang back cheerfully, then hung up. Alice turned to Angie. "Get the others to the Watchroom." Angie nodded, the turned and ran to get the others.

They were all in the Watchroom, or Security room, in less than 5 minutes. "Guys, these are you invatations to that Big party at the town hall. The one for Umbrella. Get dressed, we leave in 3 hours." She gave Rain and Carlos the Yamas' passes, and LJ and Rain the Schkoltzes' passes. "You mean I have to pretend to be married to HIM?" Jill asked, looking at LJ indisgust. "Well, Nicholi(sorry if misspelled) will be there, you can hang with him." Alice said, turning to get ready. She and Matt would be the Tokadas, and Angie would have to play the part of their daughter. Joy.

They all took showers, got dressed, and left on time. Matt drove them there. They got p front, and were permitted entrance into the ballroom. 5:55. On time. It was a little while until the real party began, and LJ was just admiring the work of the Umbrella members who had decorated. It was bueatiful. And it was then that he saw her.

She was dressed in a yellow silk dress that covered her feet. It had sleeves that went to her middle fingers, pulling to stop in the shape of a point. She had a gold locket hanging around her neck, and she was laughing with a few other women dress in other clothes of that kind, only they all had strapless dresses or thin straps. Her most amazing feature, which made LJ walk to her directly, was that she looked identical to Terri. It wasn't her...was it? It couldn't be...

LJ made his way over to her, looking at her only. He reached the group of laughing women. "Hello, ladies, and what is such a lovely young group of women laughing about."

"Oh, things...and what brings a gentleman like yourself to talk to us?" One woman said as a waiter came over. He held out a tray with glasses of red wine out to each of the ladies, then LJ. The Terri look-a-like took hers and smiled at LJ. "Well, I was attracted by this lovely young bueaty here with you, my good women." He said, gesturing towards the Terri look-a-like. She smiled. "Well, than, why don't you just ask me to dance?" She said, smiling and taking a sip of her wine.

"Would you care to enchant me with your grace on the floor, then?" He asked, holding out his arm. She smiled and took it. "Why, of course. I'll see you all later." She said to the other women, handing her now empty glass to a waiter who offered to take it. LJ did the same.

"So, what name would a lovely young girl as yourself have?" LJ asked as they started to dance along with the other couples.

"MY name...my name is Terri." She said. She evn had the same name as the reporter Terri! The same name as his Terri...

"And yours?"  
"Lawrence."

LJ silently prayed not to be separated from Terri. He didn't nkow she felt they same way...

You like? Then share!


End file.
